insanity_flyff_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Equipment
Your character can wear up to 17 pieces of gear at a time. Four pieces of armor, two weapons or a weapon and a shield, five pieces of jewelry, four pieces of cosmetic clothing called "Fashion," a mask, and a cloak. Each of these types of gear can be "Awakened," and Armor, Jewelry, and Shields can be upgraded. More information on Awakening and Upgrading can be found on the later half of this page. Armor Each and every class wears their own type of armor that's specific to their class. All armor has certain level requirements that you must meet before you can equip it. As you reach new jobs, the class requirement of the gear changes to reflect the new jobs. Shields also count as armor. Note that even when you acquire a new job, you can still use equipment from your previous jobs. Information on Upgrading can be found on the bottom half of this page. Weapons As with armor, each class uses specific weapons for combat, and some skills even require you to use particular weapons. Note that even when you acquire a new job, you can still use equipment from your previous jobs. Acrobat classes can use Bows or Yo-Yos. The second classes for Acrobat are Ranger, which will use bows, and Jesters, which will use Yo-Yo's. Bows and Yo-Yos are two-handed, which means an Acrobat can't use a Shield with their traditional weapon. Assist classes can use Sticks or Knuckles and Shields. The second classes for Acrobat are Ringmaster, which will use Sticks and can later use a Shield as well at 151+, and Billposter which will use a Knuckle and a Shield. Magician classes can use Staffs or Wands and Shields. The second classes for Magicians are Elementor which will use Staffs and can later use a Shield as well at 151+, and Psykeeper which will use a Wand and a Shield. Mercenaries can use a Sword or an Axe with a shield. The second classes for Mercenaries are Slayer which can use two One-Handed Swords or Axes in any combination, or Templar which will use a One-Handed large sword called a "Slayer" with a shield, or a Two-Handed Axe called a "Destroyer" for HP. = Upgrading = Normal Equipment To upgrade armor past +3, you need Sunstones and SProtects. On weapons, the upgrade enhances the damage while when used on shields and armor, it increases the defense. You can buy SProtects from the Scrolls Shop. You can upgrade an item up until +3 without the equipment breaking, after that you need SProtects. Right click the stone to use it on an item or go to BoBoChan to do some bulk upgrading. In the upgrading window, you can hold Shift and Right-Click materials to fill up all 10 slots at once. Ultimate Equipment To upgrade an Ultimate weapon, you will need Shining Oricalcums (made by fusing 5 Sunstones and 5 Moonstones at the Jewel upgrader next to BoBochan) and XProtects. You can buy XProtects from the Scrolls Shop. Go to BoBoChan to upgrade in bulk or right click an XProtect scroll then right click the Shining Oricalcum and left click the item you want to upgrade. In the upgrading window, you can hold Shift and Right-Click materials to fill up all 10 slots at once. Baruna Equipment Upgrading a Baruna weapon is the same as Ultimate ones, using Shining Oricalcums and XProtects. However, instead of the limit being +10, it becomes +20. You can upgrade a +20 Baruna weapon to Crystal by using a Crystal Transformation Stone (CTS). The jewel slots that unlock do so at the same checkpoints as Ultimate, however, Baruna weapons can have Runes put into them for even more stats. You can safe upgrade these at the same NPC. In the upgrading window, you can hold Shift and Right-Click materials to fill up all 10 slots at once. Crystal Equipment You can upgrade a +20 Baruna weapon to Crystal by using a Crystal Transformation Stone (CTS) at the Crystal upgrader found in every city. To upgrade Crystal equipment, you need Crystal Enchantment Scrolls (CES) and you can use Crystal Enchant Success Scroll (CESS) to increase the chance of success when upgrading. There are no scrolls needed to upgrade Crystal items because they cannot break. However, Crystal upgrading works differently. There are multiple "checkpoints", which are kind of like safe zones when Crystal upgrading, because whenever you fail an upgrade, the weapon will revert back to it's previous "checkpoint" (it won't break though). The checkpoints are +4, 8, 12, 16 and 20. Here's a good guide on Insanity FlyFF's forum for upgrading Crystal equipment http://forums.insanityflyff.com/showthread.php?14297-Gabriel-s-Crystal-Upgrading-Guide. Jewelry To upgrade jewelry, you need Moonstones and AProtects. Upgrading jewelry increases the stats that it gives. You can upgrade jewelry up until +3 without the item breaking, after that you need AProtects. To upgrade, right click a Moonstone and click on the item, or use BoBoChan and do Accessory Upgrade. In the upgrading window, you can hold Shift and Right-Click materials to fill up all 10 slots at once.